


Saying Hello

by Merfilly



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, but of a slightly angsty kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: In those moments, after Luke is sent to medical, before theFalconleaves again, Lando takes a minute to say hello.





	Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I have been torn up by the L3-37 bit forever now. So here's something for it. Also, if you have not seen Lando's comics about his relationship with Lobot, please go find them.

Chewbacca didn't say anything when Lando stayed aboard once they had docked. He did understand. Especially in the light of losing everything he had built.

"You know I miss you," Lando said, just talking to the ship. Except, it was someone specific in his memory.

Chewie had known he needed this.

"I made a friend, you know. He had to do some upgrades. No idea if he made it off Bespin, either. I hope he did. He deserves better than I gave him.

"Just like you did." He rested his hand on the bulkhead, remembering the droid he had loved.


End file.
